


Naruto: New Verison of the Ending

by PeterDan8



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-06
Updated: 2016-03-04
Packaged: 2018-05-05 08:22:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5368277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeterDan8/pseuds/PeterDan8
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pre-cannon of 699 & 700.</p><p>Do worry NaruHina stalkers and SasuSaku abusers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

_ **CHAPTER 1:** _

 

During the Naruto's Hokage title passing to him from Kakashi.  Sakura coming up to her husband with their two children. Naruto smirked at his son's smile it reminds him of his wife's smile.  Sakura said, "How about we go to get some Ramen."  Haku Uzumaki. He's the oldest of the two children by a year. He has pink hair and violet eyes.  He pretend to throw up cause he doesn't like Ramen but he'll due to celebrate his father's second dream come true. Boys in the village of Konoha think he's a girl and they want to go out with 'her'. The girls try to get him to have a sleep over with them cause they think he's a she. Haku is Insecure, Highly Self-conscious, Exuberant, Good Hearted, Irritating, Proud, Headstrong, and Cheerful, won't pry into someone's person's life. He's native to all of the girls that has crush on him. He hates when his 'Uncles Gaara, Sasuke calling him their niece when he's their nephew. He loves Hiro the daughter of Omoi and Kurotushi cause she has beautiful pink eyes.

 

 

Chiyo Uzumaki teased  her older brother by saying stuff like this "You don't like Ramen shame on you!"  "You are not a Uzumaki."  "You must been adopted." She has red hair and green eyes.  Girls think she's a he and they kept asking her out on dates.  She has a Exuberant, good-hearted, Irritating, Eccentric, Stubborn, Light-hearted, Charismatic and Jovial personality.

 

In hte Hokage's office. Naruto was trying to figure out who should be in the on which team? Sakura opened the door and ask, "How's My Kage doing?"

Naruto replied by telling her his problem. Sakura said, "How about Sai take charge of Yahiko Uzumaki?" Naruto leaped for joyed and kiss his wife on her forehead.

Yahiko was one of Orochimaru's experiment after he left the Akatsuki. Yahiko is hated by the villagers cause 'his parents' destroyed their village. Naruto and Sakura sees this and since he has part Uzumaki due to Nagato and Namikaze to do Yahiko. Both Naruto and Sakura decide to adopt him.  Yahiko has a personality is Stoic, Sensitive, Eye for Eye philosophy, Greedy, Foul mouth, Cool and Insightful.

Yahiko's rival is Sai's and Karin's son named, "Uzumaki Rei".

Haruki Uchiha has the rivals of most of the girls expect for Chiyo for the love of Haku. Since Chiyo is Haku's sister. duh! But Chiyo is her top rival in training to be a ninja.

 

 

 


	2. Forgotten History

**_ Chapter 2 _ **

 

In the Hyuga clan compound. Two hooded figures came out of the shadows in the room that Hinata's mother died in. The Hinata and Hanabi called that room forbidden. No one ever been in that room since the Kumo kidnapped. The smaller figure said, "Honey your orders just been done as you requested. Now we wait for Hinata-chan to be pulled by our genjutsu. "

 

Years later after rest of the rookie died off. Only Hinata Uchiha. Haku and Hiro got married. Ryo and Haruki. Rei married Inoino.  Chiyo married Haruo. Haru married Masa. Konohamaru is the Eight Hokage.

 

Hinata was visiting her little sister but she wasn't there. Hinata look at the forbidden room. She picture her childhood crush. She bust the door and she can hear her mother's voice coming but a figure in the shadows toss her into the sealing scroll portal. They forgot to search her before tossing her into the scroll.

 

 Now we see eyes of different bloodlines on the taller figure's body. Ranamaru's bloodline and all of the others one too. He said, "Well done my wife, Nonō. Now I got meet your son, Kabuto."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cannon Naruto until Chapter 3.


	3. Discover

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In between the Chapter 2 and Chapter 3 are Naruto the cannon from 699 & 700.

_**Chapter 3** _

Boruto and Sarada with Himawari accidentally got the forbidden door open in the Hyuga compound. They discover that chest with Hinata's past life. All of the kids was angry at Hinata.  

So before they could do anything. Hinata caught them in the forbidden room. Sarada took the Hinata's dairy to her Sakura.   Sakura and Naruto is mad at Hinata cause they think that she's the one who mess up the thing.  Hinata said, "Someone sneaked into Hyuga compound toss her into portal or scroll of some sorta."

 

Sasuke decide to find it.  Sasuke finds it in his Itachi's room.  Boruto and Sarada went in the scroll to tried to fix it but they cause the Shinaichiku's story starts.


	4. The Lost Memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Memories of Boruto and Sarada's past lives are gone from their memory.  
> They only have pictures of both

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This Shinachiku would be the key to unlock the forgot.

The Lost Memories

 

In this world. In this story Uzumaki Shinachiku was raise in the Kiri as the Eight swordsmen.  When he was twelve. Mei Terumi the former Mizukage told him that his parents was still alive but they are in Konoha under the name Namikaze or Haruno or Uzumaki. 

 

In this world Kakashi was still the hokage. He have one of the kunoichi.  Boruto was getting punished by Kakashi. Cause Sasuke and Naruto was keeping tabs on Jiraiya's spy network. While Sakura, Ino and Hinata was in the Hospital fix bones and injures.  Temari, Tamaki and Tenten with their husbands out they got stuck with babysitting.  

 

Shinachiku Uzumaki meet Boruto and Sarada.  Unbeknownst Shinachiku his presence clicked something in both minds of Boruto and Sarada.

 

While they meeting each and get to know each other. They Their mothers were cleaning up their rooms for them while they were at the academy.

In the Uchiha Compound. Sakura Uchiha found Sarada's stash of Pictures. That Sakura knows that this picture shouldn't exist but it does.  

This picture is of her and Naruto with their families.

Their son Haku Uzumaki and their daughter Chiyo Uzumaki with their adopted son Uchiha-Uzumaki Yahiko.

Kel the son of Kankuro & Karui.

Hiro the daughter of Omoi & Kurotsuhi.

 

In the Hyugga Compound.  Hinata found the pictures of  her and Sasuke with their triplets.  She sees herself happy as she can be more than she is now.

Unknown to both Hinata Uzumaki and Sakura Uchiha. They were thinking the same thing.

 

Shinachiku was dragged by Boruto and Sarada to Hyuga Compound. At the same-time Sakura was going to the Hyuuga cause she ruined her friendship with Ino. Ino still worried about her and chase after her. 

Boruto and Sarada remembers their past goal to change things back to was.  Boruto and Sarada shows Ino and Sakura this pictures and Hinata's journal from the their first lives.

 

Ino and Sakura agrees to break the genjutsu. Shinachiku, Boruto, Himawari, Sarada decide they were going with Sakura and Ino back to the first part of the Story.

 

Where they return to the cursed room in the Hyuga compound.   Sakura's father is with Kida's father and guardian the The leader of this group is the other Danddo Guru. He's the new father of Kabuto.  By this time.

Orochimaru is the ninth Hokage and Kabuto is the current Ten Hokage.

 

So the Sakura Uchiha, Hinata Uzumaki,  Shinachiku, Boruto, Himawari, Sarada appears. By their appearances. They notices the Hokages Mountain had few new faces. First Hogake, Second Hokage, Third Hokage, Fourth Hokage, Fifth Hokage, Sixth Hokage (Kakashi), Seventh Hokage (Naruto), Eighth Hokage (Konohamaru), Ninth Hokage (Orochimaru), Tenth Hokage (Kabuto) and Eleven Hokage (Sasuke).

 In the middle of the Village there is a giant stature of Kurama. The villagers make this stature to remind the next generations to honor the Demon Containers.  

 

Memma Namikaze appeared and said, "I just want to thank you. I'm the one who help you guys out like you did me in my own whole. You thought that was Genjutsu."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The end is with all of their Counterparts meeting the first time.


	5. Problems

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now it goes crazy.

 

 

Memma Namikaze said, "You guys have to fusion before anything bad happens in this world.' Unknown to him that all of the Narutos from out universe joined forces expect him.

 

Now Naruto becomes the villain in this part.  Ryo and Yahiko comes in and saves the day to bring peace as their Konoha founders aka Uchiha Madara and First Hokage.

One day played a prank on Sakura. She make Shikamaru use his shadow jutsu to make Sakura into a male by doing the Reverse Sex Jutsu in her sleeping.

 

Ino was drooling at that sight. She slept with the male version of her best friend.  Unknown to them Naruto trick Sasuke into become a girl with the Kurama's help. Kurama wanted some playback at the uchiha. So he make sure that Sasuke was under his chakra before he could activated his eyes. Naruto gave Sasuka a Kushina's journal about how his mother thought he was girl.   

Sasuka smirked and said, "How about we slept together since we both are last of our clan. You are a Namikaze."

 

That's how my Tomoe version came to been and their 


End file.
